


Silver Lining

by Hekmugi



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex, Suits, Teasing, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekmugi/pseuds/Hekmugi
Summary: A gift for @ego_neko on twitter - A date is cancelled, but that doesn't mean they can't still have some fun.
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Silver Lining

The creases of his pants were sharp enough to cut paper, pressed and starched to perfection; a crisp, accented line running down the middle of his thin, powerful legs. The finely tailored pant legs ended just above the mouth of his polished dress shoes, with barely an inch of space between the two. There wasn’t a single stray thread to be found - from his cuffs to his lapel, every inch of his coat stood out in pristine white. The figure-hugging suit contrasted with his smoothed, jet-black fur, which fuzzed against its edges. His scarlet gloves shined in the light; the taut rubbery material fit to the contours of his paws.

The bow tie was a little tight, though.

With one paw in his pocket, he stood next to the living room window, casting a steely gaze at the night through disinterested eyes. Looking at his reflection, he felt like a mob boss surveying a city at his fingertips - and, In a way, he supposed he was. As the guardian of the valley, he considered the city his to protect, and he made sure everyone knew it.

A flash of lightning lit up the night sky, illuminating the land for a fraction of a second. Rain fell in thick sheets, obscuring most of the area beyond the ruby’s dull glow. The wind howled, bending trees and rattling the windows in its screaming onslaught.

Tipping his paw, he held the receiver to the side of his mouth. “Yep, it’s coming down pretty bad. We’re not gonna be able to make it.”

Another burst of lightning flashed, followed by a rolling thunderclap.

“No, don’t worry about a refund. Just put it towards my account - yeah, for next time.”

He let out a soft sigh, slouching a bit as he cursed the weather under his breath. “Alright. Thank you, and be safe going home tonight.”

Mao Mao tapped the ‘end call’ button with his thumb, stuffing the phone back into his pocket. He turned towards the couch, the leather of his shoes stretching as he twisted. Badgerclops was reclining, already pulling at the plaid blue bow tie around his neck. Their eyes met, lowering in mutual disappointment as the sheriff made his way to his usual spot.

“Well, there goes our plans for the night.” Badgerclops said, fishing the remote from between the cushions.

“Looks like it,” Mao Mao huffed, gently working one of his dress shoes off as he stood upright, “It’s a real shame, too. Tonight’s the final performance.”

“Man, this sucks,” Badgerclops groaned, flipping through channels, “there’s not even anything good on.” 

Badgerclops stared at the TV, nonplussed as he ran through the last of the stations. Reaching the end of the list, he rested the side of his face on his paw. With a sigh he turned the television off, stuffing the remote back into the cushions.

With his shoes removed, Mao Mao began to slide off his gloves, placing them on the side of the couch. As wonderful as they looked, they were making his paws sweaty. They weren’t going out anymore, which meant there was nobody he wanted to impress. Therefore, there was no need for him to put up with the discomfort.

“Did you cancel the restaurant reservation, too?” Badgerclops asked, undoing the last knot of his tie and tossing it onto the table.

“No, but I don’t feel like making another call. With the weather like this, I doubt they’ll be busy.”

The window rattled once more as a sheet of rain slammed into it, coming down sideways from the high winds. It was as if nature itself was taunting them tonight.

Mao Mao wanted to take the constricting bow tie off, but he also wanted to avoid moving his suit around too much. It was tight enough as it was, and he didn’t want to risk popping a button by lifting his hands. He turned to his deputy, putting on a smile as he softened his eyes.

“Hey, Badgerclops, could you get my tie?”

“Uh… Sure.” Badgerclops replied, standing up and lifting his paws to the sheriff’s neck.

Moving his paw behind the front knot, he felt around for the lip. Pushing the rest of the fabric aside, he pulled at it until it came loose. The soft, red silk unfurled in ribbons around Mao Mao’s neck, resting between his lapels.

As Badgerclops held his paws in front of his neck, the sheriff took in a breath. The deputy’s cologne was strong; a refined, clean scent that radiated from his wrists. Mao Mao felt the slightest bit of force as the badger pulled the knot loose - enough to make his neck lurch forward. He found the tugging sensation pleasant.

A little exciting, even.

He swallowed, the beginning of an idea forming in his head. 

“Could you get my buttons, too?” Mao Mao gestured to his jacket. 

All three of the buttons were fastened, constricting the fabric around his midsection. Badgerclops gave him a look, raising an eyebrow in silence for a few seconds before shrugging. He obliged the sheriff’s request, bending over as he reached his hands forward.

Getting in close, Badgerclops discovered that the buttons were tighter than he had expected. He grasped the suit, thrusting it towards himself in an effort to get a good grip. Letting the badger tug him forward by his coat, Mao Mao thrust his hands forward, balancing himself against the deputy’s shoulders. Looking up in response, Badgerclops was surprised to find that he was now at eye level with Mao Mao.

Mao Mao’s eyes shifted, his cheeks warming as his mouth parted into a sheepish grin. “Sorry, I, uh… lost my balance.”

Badgerclops swallowed. “Oh, uh, my bad. I didn’t mean to, like-”

“It’s fine-” Mao Mao interrupted, “It’s… fine. I’m better now.”

Badgerclops nodded, looking back down as he undid the first button. The fabric recoiled at once, loosening some of the pressure from the suit. It began to fold a bit, no longer held taut. 

The next button came off with a slight pop, making the lapel slouch. Mao Mao took a long, slow inhale, his first somewhat-free breath since he first put the suit on.

With a final unbuttoning, the sheriff’s coat went limp against his frame, hanging in the air as Badgerclops let it go. He looked back up at Mao Mao, the cat’s paws still resting on his shoulders.

“Alright, you’re good to go. You can ditch the coat.”

“I don’t wanna pull the sleeves out,” Mao Mao muttered as he let his arms drop, “could you… Y’know?”

After a moment of thought, a small smile crept across the badger’s face.

“...Sure.”

He put his hands on the sheriff’s shoulders, squeezing against the thick, padded fabric as he leaned forward. With a gentle twist, he pushed the coat back and to the sides. With a gentle brushing, Badgerclops tugged the suit wide, bringing the collar behind Mao Mao’s neck. With the coat lifted and parting, the cat’s thin, white undershirt was visible.

Gripping the fabric, he thrust it backwards as he advanced on the sheriff, causing him to stumble. He lost his balance, collapsing onto the sofa with a bounce. Badgerclops followed after him, resting a knee on the side of the cushion as he loomed over him.

Mao Mao took in a sharp breath, widening his eyes a bit as his face reddened.Their gazes met once more, pretenses abandoned. The sheriff’s softened, emerald eyes looked up to his partner with yearning, betraying his still-calm expression.

“Sorry.” Badgerclops muttered with a short chuckle.

Mao Mao shook his head briefly, whispering. “Don’t be.”

The two began to lean into one another. Mao Mao lifted his paws to the deputy’s face, cradling his cheeks as their lips parted. Badgerclops’s hands slid past his partner’s shoulders, rubbing against his upper back. Their mouths met as they tilted their heads into one another, pushing together in a soft, quiet embrace.

After a couple short, teasing pecks at one another, they began to deepen their kiss. Mao Mao bit at Badgerclops’s lower lip, drawing him in with a long, slow sucking. Badgerclops lifted a hand from the sheriff’s back, grasping at the back of his head and giving it a tug. The sensation sent a chill down Mao Mao’s spine, causing him to emit a soft moan. He recoiled a bit further as they came up for air.

Badgerclops took this chance to seize the initiative, pushing into Mao Mao and sucking on his lips in return. Their breaths became rough, gasping between connections as they used more of their mouths, pressing into a deeper embrace. Their tongues pushed against one another, coiling in a rush of building desire.

Mao Mao removed a paw from the deputy’s cheek, shaking it to the side as he wrestled his arm free. Bringing the freed arm back to its original spot, he started shaking his other arm free.

“I thought- thought you wanted- to be careful?” Badgerclops gasped between heavy breaths, neither of them letting up.

“I’ll get it dry cleaned later.” Mao Mao growled, pressing the badger’s face into his. 

His suit was thrust behind him, pressing up between the couch and Mao Mao’s back as he reclined. As Badgerclops pressed into him, their hands began to trail. Their paws slid down the sides of one another, massaging their fur in long, grasping strokes. Mao Mao began to pull at the badger, shifting his body as he began to lean on his side. Badgerclops followed his lead, shuffling onto the sofa as the sheriff pressed himself into the cushions.

Despite the new position, neither of them had slowed their pace as they continued to kiss one another. Finally, Mao Mao patted on the deputy’s cheek, signaling for him to pull back. Badgerclops stood on his knees, panting as he stared down at the sheriff’s body. Mao Mao went for his belt, undoing it and pulling it out from under him. As the metal clasp jingled against the floor, he began unbuttoning his pants. He was already hard, his cock jolting as it pressed up against the tight, starched fabric that shimmied down his thighs. Freeing himself down to his knees, he began playing with himself. He fondled his cock, rubbing his paw across his length as it swelled.

Badgerclops started to work on himself as well, teasing his cock out from between his thighs. Mao Mao was unable to take his eyes off of the badger’s impressive member, watching as he dragged his massive paw across it. For that brief period, they simply stared at one another, touching themselves until their eyes met.

Noticing that the sheriff was enraptured by his size, Badgerclops’s smile tilted into a smirk as he flexed his hand. “Want me to help you with that?”

“Y-yes…” Mao Mao said, letting out a soft pant as he stared at the badger’s thick cock. Badgerclops obliged, lowering his body so that they pressed against one another. He closed his paw around both of them, thrusting their cocks against one another as he picked up his motions once more. Lowering his head back into Mao Mao’s, their lips met once more.

They grasped at one another’s faces, working back into their rhythm as they began to move their hips. The couch creaked under the weight of their bodies as they rocked against the old cloth. The ruffling of Mao Mao’s pants was audible as Badgerclops worked the starched creases out of them, crumpling them against his thighs. They took another break, pulling a few inches away from each other as they caught their breath. A thin bridge of saliva had formed between their mouths, and their eyes blazed with lust.

“Your hands are so soft.” Mao Mao whispered, giving his partner a smile.

Badgerclops came back down, nuzzling the side of his head against the sheriff. “You’re leaking all over my hand.”

He gave a nervous chuckle. “I hope that’s not, like, gross or anything.”

The deputy nuzzled harder, straining his voice a bit. “It’s so _fucking_ hot.”

“Y-yeah?” Mao Mao breathed, his smile widening.

“I- I gotta admit, man,” Badgerclops grunted, getting rougher with his thrusting, “I’ve been looking forward to tearing that suit off you ever since I saw you buy it.”

“I had a feeling.” Mao Mao’s chest hummed in a gentle purr as the badger’s soft pads continued to brush along his length. “Why do you think I asked you to help undress me?”

“I wasn’t sure what you were after at first, is that bad?” Badgerclops chuckled, raising his head off of Mao Mao’s shoulder.

Mao Mao shook his head. “No, I was… in a mood about our date. I didn’t snap back into it until you put your hands on me.”

“So you like it when I get handsy?” Badgerclops hummed, rubbing the side of Mao Mao’s face.

Mao Mao let out a long, hissing exhale as Badgerclops ran his paw across the sheriff’s whiskers, massaging the sensitive hairs with a brushing of his thumb. His cheek tensed, turning towards the badger involuntarily as his head began to jerk to the side.

Badgerclops let out another laugh, his face scrunching up into a goofy smile as he watched the sheriff strain under his touch.

“You like that?”

Mao Mao gave a shaky nod, his paw grasping against the side of Badgerclops’s head.

“Can I get you to purr for me?” Badgerclops asked, lowering his head to Mao Mao’s chest. Its soft humming contrasted with his racing heartbeat

“ _A-already am-_ ” Mao Mao gasped.

“I wanna hear you do it _louder_ ,” Badgerclops insisted, pressing his thumb in a little more, “tell me how much you like it.”

“ _Badgerclops_!” Mao Mao shouted, letting out a series of louder moans. His cries came out in a high pitch, rasping against his vocal chords in a strained whine.

“What was that? You wanted _more_?” Badgerclops asked, pressing his thumb against the sheriff’s cheek. Mao Mao gasped in response, clenching the badger’s head tightly. Badgerclops could feel the tips of the sheriff’s claws poking at him, millimeters away from actually hurting him.

A loud, rolling purr began to emanate from Mao Mao’s chest, filling Badgerclops’s ears. The sheriff bucked against the badger’s teasing, slapping his groin against his wrist as he worked himself into his grip as deep as he could. He clawed into the side of the couch, his moans growing loud and pained as Badgerclops overstimulated him. His eyes bulged, irises unfocused as he glistened with sweat. His chest heaved, bobbing Badgerclops’s head up and down as he cried for release.

Badgerclops could feel the sheriff’s cock twitching under his grip. Mao Mao was closer than he was, being brought to a shattering climax under the sustained teasing that rocked his body.  
  


“ _B-badgerclops, I can’t-_ ”

“ _I know_.” Badgerclops muttered into his chest, rubbing his head against the sheriff’s heaving pecs. 

He wanted to feel his partner come first - feel the twitching of his body as he contorted in orgasmic bliss. He wanted to see the passion of his climax shoot onto his hand and chest. He wanted to hear the choked, squeaking gasp he made when he was brought to completion.

Mao Mao’s hips flexed, pushing himself off the couch and pressing up against Badgerclops. The sound of tearing fabric shot through the air as he bore his claws down on the couch, followed by a long, wild moan. He burst onto their tightly-pressed chests, splattering against their fur with an audible _plap_ as the force of his orgasm made his body shake. He jolted under the badger’s weight several times, each successive release gradually subsiding until he collapsed onto the couch with a choked sob that gasped for air.

Badgerclops removed his paw from Mao Mao’s cheek, sitting up as he observed the carnage he’d wrought. The sheriff’s semen dribbled down his chest, the rest of it soaking into his sweat-drenched undershirt as his cock pulsed at an angle; the stark red flesh strained from the residual adrenaline of its overstimulation. His face was a mess of matted fur mixed with sweat and tears. The remnants of his bow tie hung around his neck, sprawled like loose ribbons against his chest. His quivering paws returned to his chest, grasping gently at his nipples.

The adorable, helpless display sent another surge of passion through Badgerclops’s body. Not only was his view of the sheriff incredibly hot, the knowledge that he brought the steely-eyed defender to such a mind-numbing orgasm was like a shot of adrenaline to the heart. He grasped himself once more, with a paw drenched in his lover’s cum, and resumed. He could already feel himself peaking, brought to bursting at the idea of releasing himself all over his lover’s chest. He closed his eye, feeling the surge work its way up from his groin and through his cock. With a final grunt he released himself, splattering the thick, hot ropes from Mao Mao’s lower chin all the way to his hips.

Leaning back, he worked the last of his passion out, letting it dribble against his hand and down his shaft. They both continued to rest in their current positions, filthy with sweat and musk. Mao Mao’s clothes were in shambles, dark with sweat and bunched up like trash.

Badgerclops was the first to get up, gingerly standing to his feet and nursing his tired legs as he tried not to make a mess on the floor.

“Mao, are you feelin’ alright?”

The sheriff let out a weak chuckle. “ _N-never better. That was… Incredible._ ”

“You were incredible,” Badgerclops said, petting the top of Mao Mao’s head.

  
As the sheriff reclined against his touch, he reached down for his pants with his other paw. He tugged them loose, dropping them on the floor as he stared at his now-naked partner.

“I’m gonna go start a bath for us, okay?”

“ _Yeah, sure, just give me a minute._ ” Mao Mao breathed, gently lifting the undershirt off of him. He carefully avoided his sensitive areas as he continued to work out the occasional shudder.

Tossing the garment to the floor, Mao Mao propped his head against the arm of the couch as Badgerclops excused himself to the bath. Staring up at the ceiling with blurry eyes, he let out a final sigh as he heard the sound of water begin to run from the other room.

  
Letting out a soft laugh, he brushed the side of his face with a ginger paw. “ _This wasn’t such a bad night, after all._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
